elliottwoodagefandomcom-20200213-history
Elliottwoodage Wikia
The Elliott Woodage Wikia Welcome to this wikia! This is all about my friend Elliott Woodage and his likes it will go into information about many things about him and his likes...... Elliott Woodage is an advanced unicycle riding whale from the future as well a professional cheese burger eater. He is awesome and loves computers, Unicycles and many computers. He hates apple and their products. Including but not limited too the mac, the iPhone and also the Mp3 player they made. He prefers the Zune. Elliott is the only known person in the world that actually likes the Zune. All this information is true, so grab your popcorn and drinks of your choice for this bumpy ride.. Elliott Woodage About Elliott: Elliott Woodage a teenager who was born in January of 2000. He has a passion for computers and he enjoys building and researching computers. He loves Wave 103 from GTA Vice City, unicycles, 80's and 90's music, Keygen music, computers and also Video games. He plays many video games for extremely long periods of time enjoying every second of it. His room is usually a mess and his powerful computer will blue screen and crash multiple times. Strangely the computers side is missing and this means that everything is open. His room is filled wih random things including but not limited too Mechano pieces, Lego, Toys, Poundland crap, Pieces of food, Food, plates, curtains, a floor, a ceiling, a light, a bed, a ikea desk, a ikea drawer, a inbuilt cupboard filled with junk, multiple murry mint wrappers, PSY plastic toys, empty pot noodle pots, wrappers, paper, card, trains, Clothes, a NES (complete with the box), a SNES, a PlayStation 1 and two PS2's, a bunch of games, PS1+2 memory cards, Floppy disks (3.5 and 5 inch ones), Floppy disk readers, headphones with the copper wire coming out of it, sockets, wires (working and not), pics of Louie Spence and Gok Wan, Stolen books from school, Ashens, Cheese, A hightech edible unopened graphics card named Robert, a whole load of computer parts, monitors, a computer and last but not least USB sticks (however he only uses floppy disks) Unicycling And Cycling News And Stories: Elliott is a unicyclist. He spends a lot of his time on one wheel. He hates Tricycles, and most forms of biking. He recently had a minor accident on his Unicycle leading to a fractured ankle. We all wish him a speedy recovery. He did this by putting small cranks on a big unicycle wheel meaning he could ride a lot faster. This led to him announcing "Power" (Like Jeremy Clarkson) and riding full force forward. After he fell off breaking his ankle afterwards. Some say he laid on the floor and prayed to Gaben (Gabe Newell). He is usually skilled on a unicycle but this is a small flaw on a big journey. Elliott And Surfing The Web: Elliott enjoys casually scrolling through, posting and looking through 4chan, 8chan and Torchan. He despises Tumblr and sees it as "Safe Chan" as it is mild and boring. He also likes to look up cats and dogs and other various animals to look at and admire imagining them keeping him warm and cuddling up with him. Elliott And Video Games: Elliott was a beta tester for a fan made game off renegade he loves the renegade series but despises EA (Electronic Arts). He also enjoys Mirrors Edge and can't wait for catalyst to come out. He mostly messes around and is obsessed with unicorns. Since year 7 he has mostly just played his games on Steam this is evident from all the hours he has spent on them. He loves many of the games he has. Elliott's interest in phones and tech is way above average. Elliott And Computers/Tech: Always rooting and improving to OS on his phone and improving the speed of it. He also overclocked it and almost melted his phone. As well as biting into his phone thinking it was chocolate and lost his last phone after dropping it and flushing it down a toilet. He loves this and spends ages doing this tech stuff to his phone, he mostly uses Pac-Rom, as it has features of Paranoid Android, AOKP and CyanogenMod Elliott And Music: Elliott has a strange taste of music, though it is better than almost any music from today. Music Elliott loves to listen to: * Darude - Sandstorm * Eiffel 65 - I'm Blue * Mirror's Edge Official OST * Bella Thorne - TTYLXOX (I honestly have no idea why) * Royksopp - Royksopp's Night Out * BBC News Remix * Justin Bieber - Baby * A flock of seagulls - I ran so far * Trine 1,2 and 3 Soundtracks * Portal 1 and 2 Soundtracks * Wave 103 Radio Station (GTA Vice City OST) * White Love - Speed * Elder Scrolls 5 Theme - Jeremy Soule * Happy days theme tune * Keygen music * PSY - Gangnam style * PSY - Gentleman * Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On (Titanic Theme Song) * Jessica - The Allman Brothers Elliott's favorite TV programs: *The Jeremy Kyle Show *The Apprentice *Family Guy *My little pony *Top Gear *Louie Spence Pineapple dance studios *Gay69 An important note should be that there is only one Elliott Woodage any other is an imposter they are trying to get into your life being like a bad smell you don't want but can't get rid off. (!!!!More To Come Soon this is a work in progress!!!) Latest activity ☀ Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse